


Э. П. Экз.

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Маленький кусочек из мирного прошлого Пола Стамеца и Хью Калбера, включающий “Prototaxites Stellaviatori”.





	Э. П. Экз.

Когда первые приготовления «рассады» для будущего урожая спор были закончены, Пол Стамец аккуратно достал капсулу с «Prototaxites Stellaviatori» из регенератора и, почти не скрывая нежности, посмотрел на медленно колыхающиеся в ней грибы, отсвечивающие перламутром в специально уменьшенном по яркости свете лаборатории.  
— Красивые, — мягко улыбнулась Тилли. — Похожи на цветы.  
Стамец нахмурился и посмотрел на нее с непонятным возмущением.  
— Ничего общего, — отрезал он. — Как ты умудрилась попасть в список лучших, если не знаешь разницы? Прогуливала биологию? Не в курсе, что такое цветок?  
— Нет, сэр, я знаю, — Тилли, как большинство рыжих, легко краснела. — Я в метафорическом смысле. Просто… они эстетически приятны, — она героически поборола желание забраться под стол под взглядом своего начальника.  
— Эстетически приятны! — передразнил ее Стамец. — Займитесь делом, кадет, и не тратьте мое время на подобную чепуху!  
— Да, сэр, сию секунду, сэр. — Тилли как ветром сдуло, и что важно, в правильном направлении репликационных блоков, отметил Пол. Пока никто не видит, он медленно провел большим пальцем по стенке сосуда. Грибы внутри колыхнулись, словно потянувшись к теплу человеческого тела, что было совершенно невозможно, изоляция капсулы была идеальна. Пол знал, что это эффект микросотрясения от прикосновения, и все равно… Раздраженное выражение исчезло с его лица, оставив только усталость и печаль.  
— Привет, малыши, — пробормотал он. — Опять вы кому-то эстетически приятны. Черт знает что.

***

_За десять лет до этого._

— Ты так на них смотришь, словно это твои дети, — с насмешкой заметил Хью, стоя в дверях с чашкой чая в руке, глядя, как Пол достает из ящиков и размещает на столе все новые и новые контейнеры с грибами. Стол был большой, но контейнеров было все же немало, и на столе уже образовалось столпотворение.  
— Ничего подобного, — буркнул Пол, аккуратно расставляя разновеликие контейнеры. — Я просто беспокоюсь об экспериментальных образцах. В лаборатории авария, и нам пришлось переехать в другое помещение, а там совершенно нет нужных условий, и слишком много посторонних. Сложно поддерживать световой и температурный режим, и пока все не отремонтируют…  
— Они поживут с нами, я понял, — усмехнулся Хью.  
— Я знал, что ты не станешь возражать, — стрельнул в него взглядом Пол.  
— Я вообще удивлен, что за эти несколько лет наша квартира еще не стала филиалом твоего дендрария. Всего лишь пара экземпляров тут, пара там…  
— Не преувеличивай. Я не расставляю образцы по всей квартире. Им требуются специальные условия, и это не декоративные украшения, что бы там некоторые не думали, — недовольно фыркнул Пол, перемещая один из образцов в специальный стеклянный бокс с питательным субстратом и подключая встроенное освещение.  
— Никогда не воспринимал их, как элементы декора, — передразнил его Хью, ставя чашку на стол рядом с компьютерным дисплеем. — Бледные, хрупкие, иногда даже страшные, — продолжил он, глянув на гриб в стеклянном кубе, который в зеленоватом свете ламп напоминал разлагающиеся внутренности какого-то животного. — Тем не менее… среди них встречаются и эстетически приятные экземпляры.  
Он насмешливо глянул на Пола.  
— Ты уверен, что сейчас про грибы говорил? — пробормотал тот, намеренно не поднимая взгляда от контейнера, на котором менял температурные настройки.  
Хью рассмеялся, встал рядом и взъерошил ему волосы. Чуть наклонившись к его уху, он произнес:  
— Ты явно напрашиваешься на комплименты, милый. Назвать тебя «эстетически приятным экземпляром» было бы жестоким преуменьшением.  
Пол почувствовал, как у него теплеют уши — ужасное ощущение. Его всегда выводили из себя подобные неконтролируемые реакции собственного организма.  
— В твоем случае подошли бы определения «восхитительный», «прекрасный», «очаровательный»… — продолжал нашептывать ему на ухо Хью, почти мурлыкая.  
— Перестань, — не выдержал Пол, вставая из кресла, чувствуя, что его собственные температурные настройки пошли вразнос. — Я знаю, как выгляжу, и ничего в этом нет очаровательного.  
— Я не знаю, чем ты тогда на себя смотришь.  
— Глазами, дорогой доктор, глазами. Зеркала еще не научились врать.  
Хью мягко положил ладонь ему на щеку и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
— Думаешь, я тебе вру?  
Пол перехватил его руку и посмотрел в глаза, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной невыносимой нежности.  
— Нет, Хью. Но ты пристрастен, — сказал он, легко касаясь губами костяшек его пальцев и отпуская руку. — Твое мнение не может учитываться.  
— Я пристрастен, — согласился доктор, наклоняя голову и глядя на Пола таким жарким взглядом, что тому пришлось зажмуриться. — Потому что невозможно оставаться равнодушным рядом с тобой. Совершенно, — продолжил он, придвигаясь совсем близко, обнимая за талию и осторожно целуя в уголок губ, — совершенно невозможно.  
— Хью! — в голосе у Пола появились умоляющие нотки. Хью тихо рассмеялся, глядя на такое виноватое выражение на его лице, на брови, поднявшиеся домиком, на вздрагивающие ресницы. Взгляд Пола скользнул по нагромождению контейнеров и вернулся обратно. — Пожалуйста!  
— Я понял, — промурлыкал Хью. — Не при детях!  
— Не обижайся!  
— И не подумаю, — улыбнулся он, в последний раз касаясь губ Пола и отстраняясь. — Будешь должен. У нас вся жизнь впереди.

***

Спустя несколько месяцев Хью стоял в одном из помещений исследовательского комплекса перед дверью лаборатории, пока Пол вводил коды доступа и сканировал сетчатку.  
— А ты уверен, что мне сюда можно? — весело спросил Хью, с любопытством оглядываясь на камеры в углах.  
— Можно, можно, — пробурчал Пол, открывая толстую дверь шлюза. — Если бы тебе было нельзя, ты бы тут не стоял, а красивые мальчики из безопасности уже валяли бы тебя по полу. Это просто мой личный проект, Хью. Возможно, это выльется во что-то большее, но пока это только личный проект. Страал умыл руки, его интерес более академический, и он не хочет делиться финансированием на «эти бредни». Ха, посмотрим, кто кого.  
Следом за ним Хью шагнул в шлюз, двери закрылись, загудели воздушные насосы, обеззараживающие лучи пробежали по телам.  
— Мне удалось адаптировать вид к условиям, безопасным для пребывания человека, но он все еще остается слишком чувствительным к некоторым микробам и элементам, существующим на Земле. Удивительное дело, на радиацию ему плевать, и температурные перепады он переживает без последствий, а стоит просочиться минимальной концентрации… — внутренние двери шлюза открылись, и Пол замолчал, загадочно улыбнувшись. — Ну, иди.  
— Ты так и не объяснил, зачем привел меня.  
— Для проверки моей беспристрастности. Потому что мне кажется, что в данном случае определение «эстетически приятный» будет крайним преуменьшением.  
— Мне закрыть глаза? — с улыбкой предложил Хью.  
— Споткнешься на пороге, — фыркнул Пол. — Иди уже.  
Хью шагнул внутрь и застыл на мгновение.  
Все небольшое пространство помещения было занято растениями и грибами, казалось, он попал в тропический лес, полный красок. В воздухе кружили поблескивающие в свете ламп споры, завиваясь в спирали, рассеиваясь, собираясь в небольшие облачка, создавая иллюзию, что они живые. Не хватало только звуков. Это место казалось заколдованным царством без шорохов и пения птиц. Это было ослепительно красиво.  
— Не хватает перспективы, — Пол встал рядом, окидывая взглядом свои владения, довольно улыбаясь. — Сорок квадратов, на большее у меня не было возможностей. Но я не был уверен, что и с этим все пройдет гладко.  
— Это… невероятно, — повернулся к нему Хью, любуясь тем, как споры блестящей пудрой осыпали волосы Пола. — Ты невероятный…  
Пол вздернул вверх бровь.  
— Я? Они — да. Этот вид обнаружен в девяносто семи процентах обитаемых миров, и даже на Земле у него есть родственники.  
— Я счастлив, что вид «Пол Стамец» обнаружен в моем обитаемом мире, — улыбнулся Хью, беря его за руку.  
— Компьютер. Включи касселианскую оперу.  
— Ты же не любишь касселианскую оперу, — насмешливо глянул на него Хью.  
— Зато я люблю тебя, — ответил Пол, притягивая его к себе за шею и целуя.  
— Что… ты делаешь? — выдохнул Хью, совершенно не возражая.  
— Возвращаю долг, — прошептал Пол ему в губы.  
— А как же дети?  
— Дети? — Пол ухмыльнулся и махнул другой рукой в сторону ближайшего завихрения спор. — Поверь, это уже не дети.


End file.
